Big Guns
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In 44 - It's discovered that Reid finds Hotch wielding a sniper rifle beyond arousing, and they both enjoy the results of this revelation...


Big Guns

Let Me In – 44

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: No own. Piss off.

SLASH WARNING

* * *

Spencer had been completely caught off guard the first time it happened. He had never even CONSIDERED it! It left him quite befuddled, embarrassed and VERY hot under the collar. Of course, had he know that about his boss, he may have thought of it sooner, but he hadn't known. He'd had no clue.

So when Hotch pulled that sniper rifle out of the case and began to work with it, inspect it with familiar hands and eyes… and then load it… Spencer had been completely unprepared for the sudden fluttering of his heart and the incredible sizzling heat that shot straight to his groin. He had been so surprised by his own reaction, he gasped and nearly swooned.

"Spence… you okay?" JJ has asked. "You're flushed."

"I uh… I… I think I… need to get some air…" Reid had managed to gulp, and then scurried away. He ended up in the men's room, leaning against the door and lightly caressing the front of his pants with his fingertips. He gasped slightly, then pushed himself away from the door and moved to the sink, splashing cold water on his face with shaking hands. Then he heard the call to move out, and he quickly compartmentalized and got his head into the game, intentionally keeping his distance from Hotch, riding to the scene in a separate car and doing his best not to even LOOK at Aaron Hotchner and his rifle. Fortunately, will all the craziness in the case, no one noticed if Reid was acting a bit out of the ordinary.

The case was wrapped up, the team went home and was immediately on another one. Reid forgot all about the sniper rifle.

But months later, it happened again. Like before, Reid had been completely unprepared. He'd been one of many perched on a vantage point throughout the area when he spotted the UnSub. He called it in. Several minutes later, he lowered the binoculars as he heard the sharp footsteps. When he turned, it was exactly the same as before, only stronger.

Aaron Hotchner was striding across the roof towards him, his eyes dark and intense, which on its own was enough to get Spencer's blood up. Every sharp exhale was accompanied by a pale cloud in the frigid air, but Hotch wasn't wearing a jacket in the cold evening. Reid couldn't imagine why… he himself was bundled up in a heavy coat with his purple scarf and some earmuffs that Garcia had given him, and some mittens that Garcia had knitted for him, the ends of which could be flipped off to allow for the use of the individual fingers.

But Hotch… he was just in his blacks slacks and dress shoes, white, button down shirt and red tie with his Kevlar vest on, the stark white 'F B I' standing out against the black background. And then Reid's eyes fell to Hotch's hand… he was carrying a sniper rifle. Already feeling his blood up from the look in the man's eyes, Reid felt a shudder of sexual energy rush through him at the sight of the gun. Hotch didn't even look at him. He dropped to his knee on the edge of the roof, raising the gun and getting into position, pulling the butt of the gun into his shoulder and peering through the scope.

"Where." He said, and Reid had to bite back the whimper at the pleasure that the man's sharp word sent through him.

"F-Fifth floor." Reid managed to get out, his voice soft and dry. "Third window from the left."

"Get down. Don't move." Hotch ordered. Reid blinked, but then did as he was told, sinking down to the cold rooftop and leaning against the ledge, hugging his knees to his chest and bowing his head in his efforts to stay out of sight, to stay warm… and to try and hide his arousal from the man beside him. Not like Hotch would have noticed; he was completely focused, and there was very little that could have pulled him away from his current target.

He didn't know how long he sat there. There was occasional radio chatter but it was all quick and to the point. And then, after what felt like hours, Hotch spoke.

"Got him."

Reid looked up and turned, feeling a shiver run down his spine at the intensity in the man beside him. His entire body was tense like a taught bow string, awaiting the snap and release. Reid felt the same, just for less professional reasons. He watched Hotch with wide eyes, absorbing every detail and committing them to memory for future… use. He couldn't believe how incredibly turned on he was by the sight of his lover with a sniper rifle. He had no idea why this of all things sent his libido into meltdown… but as he thought about it, this wasn't the first time. Hell, the first time he had seen Hotch with a sniper wasn't the first time. He thought of that guy in Phoenix who had been hunting down gang members and cops and shooting them in the neck. Hotch had gone out into the field with a shotgun in his hands. And Reid had felt a tingling in his groin at that time. He remembered years back when Hotch had tutored him for his firearm qualifications. He had pulled his gun and fired off several shots, hitting the target flawlessly, and then pulled the gun he kept strapped to his ankle and repeated the action. Reid remembered fluttering in his chest and the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach at that time.

Okay… so apparently he was turned on by his lover wielding weapons… the more high powered they were, the hotter he got. Seeing Hotch with his side arms made him smile and want to kiss him… the shot gun definitely made him look twice and want to feel his lover's body up against his own. But the sniper rifle had him in complete burning desire for the man beside him, longing to go to heaven and back whether between the sheets or right there on the rooftop. God forbid he ever see Hotch shouldering a rocket launcher, or in a tank or a fighter plane...

The shot from the rifle was startling, and left his ears ringing. He stared at Hotch with wide eyes as the man let out a deep exhale, his misty breath pluming away in the cold air as he stood, the bullet casing falling to the ground with a sharp, high ping and coming to rest against the toe of his converse. Reid let out a shuddering breath as he stared at the gleaming metal. Then strong fingers appeared in his vision, plucking up the casing. Reid looked up as Hotch pocketed the casing, holding the rifle up in the air with the butt braced on his hip. He quirked a brow at Reid on the ground and cocked his head slightly, then allowed the shadow of a smile to cross his face and he offered his hand. Reid pushed his hair back out of his face, returning the smile as he clasped Hotch's hand.

The man tugged Reid to his feet, then grunted and stumbled as Reid threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hmm? Mmm… babe, I love you, but not the right timing." He said, leaning back.

"Then we need to get back to the motel fast." Reid said firmly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because..." Reid said, pressing his arousal into his lover's hip before turning and heading for the stairs. Hotch stared after him with wide eyes, wondering where the hell THAT had come from. But he just sighed and shook his head, following Reid down.

The entire time after that until they returned to the hotel, Hotch could feel Reid's gaze on him, wherever he went, whatever he was doing. It was a constant tingling between his shoulder blades, a niggling at his mind, sparks tickling over his inner thighs… the heat of Reid's gaze seemed especially hot when he was handling the rifle… And under the heat of that gaze, Hotch wrapped things up as quickly as he could, and got thee team back to the motel. He followed Reid to their room and closed the door behind them, turning the deadbolt.

Reid made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower and then undressing. Hotch watched him with a smirk for a moment, then turned and began to undress as well. Reid got into the shower and bathed, and when he got out Hotch was waiting. He smiled and wrapped a towel around Reid's shoulder, kissed his cheek and then stepped around him and got into the shower himself. Reid grinned, toweling his hair dry and wandering out into their room, turning down the sheets on the bed and wrapping the towel around his waist as he went to close the curtains, noting Morgan across the pool area in the motel gym lifting some weights by the window. Then the curtains were closed and Reid tossed his towel across the room, settling down on the bed and laying back, closing his eyes and picturing that image he had concentrated on earlier that evening of Hotch kneeling on the cold roof, all his focus on what he was seeing through the scope of his rifle… the image of Hotch standing with his hand out and the rifle propped upon his hip… the image of Hotch striding towards him, rifle in hand, with that intense smoldering look in his eyes.

"Nnnnmmh…" Reid moaned, biting his lower lip and sliding a hand down his stomach, gently fondling himself.

"You gonna tell me what's got you all hot and bothered?" Hotch asked, wiping away the water from his body as he left the bathroom.

"You."

"Glad to hear it. What specifically?" Hotch asked, rubbing the towel over his hair before letting it fall to the floor. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed but Reid tugged him down, crushing their lips together with a heated groan. Hotch just closed his eyes and let Reid do as he pleased, humming his approval when he felt his lover's long fingers sliding over his chest. Hotch moved in closer to hover over Reid, guiding the younger agent into lying back beneath him, partially resting his weight on Reid's chest. Reid sighed at that and Hotch smiled into the kiss as he felt Reid bending his leg, his knee rubbing up and down Hotch's leg.

"So?" Hotch murmured between kisses. "You going to tell me what set you off?" He grinned as Reid flushed, sitting up and shifting them. Hotch allowed Reid to manipulate them until he was lying on his back and Reid was sitting on him, straddling his thighs and looming over him, his lips trailing across his collar bones.

"Spencer?"

"… the rifle."

"What?"

"The sniper rifle."

"The snipe—why?"

"… I dunno." Reid mumbled, slipping a hand under the pillow and curling his fingers around the bottle of lube he had stashed there. "I just… I can't help it."

"Wait wait wait…" Hotch said, pushing Reid back and giving him an amused look. "Come on, Spencer. Explain." Reid gave him a frustrated look and he sat back with a huff, trailing his fingertips up and down Hotch's abdomen, making the muscles twitch.

"It's happened a few times… Both times I've seen you with a sniper rifle I got… aroused."

"Really…"

"And also that time in Phoenix when you had the shotgun…"

"Oh. So you get turned on by powerful weapons?" Hotch asked, grinning. "How about those automatics that Rossi and Morgan had in Texas? Were you turned on by those?"

"… No."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because Rossi and Morgan had them. Not… you…" Reid mumbled.

"Awww…" Hotch chuckled.

"Shut up." Reid snapped, but grinned and leaned down, kissing Hotch again.

"You're turned out when I break out the big guns, hm?"

"And that look in your eye when you have them…" Reid murmured against his lips.

"Hmm… I'll have to remember that…" Hotch chuckled, completely unawares as to just how hot things were about to get...

* * *

The next morning, Reid sat playing poker with JJ, Rossi and Emily, and they were using little bite sized candy bars as poker chips. Morgan moved across the plane and sat down next to Hotch, glancing at the screen of the man's tablet.

"… you buyin' a shotgun, Hotch?"

"… I dunno, maybe." Hotch said, distantly.

"Why?" Morgan asked him.

"Reid might be interested…"

"Huh…" Morgan said, looking baffled. "Who woulda thought?"

"No kidding…" Hotch said, feeling the corner of his lips twitch as he fought back a smirk. He glanced up at his mate, and allowed the smirk to take over. "No kidding…"

He tapped his finger on the screen, moving the gun into his cart, along with the Remington 700 sniper, ready to be purchased and picked up at an authorized dealer not far from Quantico…

It couldn't hurt to have guns of his own to practice with on the range, after all. And he would be damn sure to take Reid with him when he did…

* * *

As always, this is the edited version... the full version can be found on adultfanfiction.

Please review!


End file.
